percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chaos At God-Mart
(Read Whispers in the Dark and Taylor's New Baby first) God-Mart is like Wal-Mart, except that you can only go to it if you are a god, demigod, or a mortal that can see through the Mist. Nikki and Taylor, two quarter-bloods, are stuck there with their parents and cousin. Are they going to cause trouble? Of course! Crackfic. --Sparrowsong 06:21, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Chapter One (A/N: Here are the characters: Taylor Castellan - 10 years old (almost 11), daughter of Thalia and Luke. Black hair and icy-blue eyes. Nikki Castellan - 6 years old, daughter of Thalia and Luke. Sandy-colored hair and electric blue eyes. Madison Stoll - 8 years old. Her father is Travis Stoll (making her Nikki and Taylor's cousin, though you'd think she was their sister because she looks quite a bit like them) - her parents divorced when she was 2 and she hasn't seen her mother since. Sandy-colored hair and icy-blue eyes. Of course, these three youngsters are all pretty mischevious, being Hermes's granddaughters. Let's just see what sort of mischief they can get into at a huge department store...) "Psst," Taylor whispered. Having just snuck off while her parents weren't looking, the fifth-grader was feeling pretty mischevious. She was hidden behind some groceries, along with her sister and cousin. "Nikki, Maddy!" "Yeah?" the two younger girls asked in unison. "Look what I printed off! It's this hilarious list of things to do at God-Mart!" Maddy grinned, and Taylor couldn't help but smirk a little. She had just met her cousin very recently, and they were really starting to like each other. "Tay-wa, you're a genius," she laughed. "You too, Maddy-la." "Hey, how come I don't get to be a part of this?" Nikki whined. "Sorry, Nikki-wa. Taylor, can you please read off the list?" "Mmm, I don't think so," the black-haired girl snickered. "I'm still ticked at Nikki for borrowing my American Girl doll without asking, so she gets the last turn. I get the first turn because I'm the boss, got that?" "Yes, Taylor," Nikki and Maddy agreed. "Go into a changing room," Taylor read while smiling devilishly. You could really tell that she was related to the god of thieves. "Wait for a minute, than yell very loudly 'There is no toilet paper in here!'" All three of them cracked up. "That is so wicked, Tay-wa!" Maddy exclaimed. "Let's go with Tay-wa to the girls' changeroom, okay, Nikki-wa?" "Okay, Maddy-la," Nikki nodded, taking her hand. They saw a lot of women and girls in the changing room. They quickly turned their eyes back to Taylor once she got into the stall. Nikki had to cover her mouth to avoid giggling and making people suspicious that they were up to something (which, being granddaughters of Hermes, they always were). "There is no toilet paper in here!" Taylor hollered. The other girls all looked sick. Before they could, y'know, get in trouble or anything, the girls all fled. "Now, we're all gonna get on the elevator," Taylor ordered. "But we have to split up. Remember the rules of stranger danger, and take a copy of this list of annoying things to do in an elevator." Maddy got into the elevator. She saw Aphrodite, Zeus, Hera, and several demigods in there. The other passengers didn't pay too much attention to her. She held open the door. "I'm waiting for a friend," she explained, reading it off the list. After a few minutes, she said "Hey, Bob! How's it going?" and stepped inside. The other passengers stared at her. She frowned. "Gotta go, gotta go," she muttered. Maddy sighed, then looked down at her pants. "Oops!" she giggled. The other passengers made disgusted faces at her. "Hmm...I wonder what ''this ''button does," she announced loudly, pretending to press all the red ones. She pulled out a piece of chalk and drew a circle around herself. "This is my personal space," Maddy announced. "Don't touch it or I'll call the cops." The other passengers immediately got off while Maddy chuckled to herself. Category:Luke Category:Thalia Category:Original Character Category:Humor Category:PG-13 Rated Story Category:Parody Category:Sparrowsong